Demon Monk/Annie
Annie is a friendly Demon Monk. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Will you fall prey to my martial arts...?” “I'm skilled with fist techniques that apply magical power.” “The Succubus Monk is roughly on par with me. My magical power and stamina are superior, but her speed surpasses my own.” “I'll pin you down firmly and rape you plenty... We'll see how many times you come in a row.” “I've rigorously trained myself in martial arts... Now receive my techniques with your body!” “I dislike swords... I beat my enemies with my bare hands, after all.” “I also train my pussy. By tightening firmly, I will squeeze out your semen...” “For the sake of the Monster Lord, I will eliminate any intruders...!” “Beware of the maids in the Monster Lord's Castle. The Scylla Servant is very cruel, despite her looks...” “None but the elite among the elite are allowed to live in the Monster Lord's Castle. I am one of them, of course.” “This is a crystallization of my power...” (+1 Spirit Crystal) “This is prize money from the Colosseum, but I'll give it to you since I can't use it.” (+ 2030G) “This medicine will get you into the fighting spirit...” (+1 Boost Drink) “Could you give me some bread...?” (Give 1 Bread) *Yes – “I appreciate you giving it to me.” (+20 Affinity) *No – “Then I'll just beat you down and take it!” “Could you give me some money...?” (Give 1218G) *Yes – “I appreciate you giving it to me.” (+25 Affinity) *No – “Then I'll just beat you down and take it!” *Not enough money – “...Oh, you're poor...” “Could you give me a hot dog...?” (Give 1 Hot Dog) *Yes – “I appreciate you giving it to me.” (+30 Affinity) *No – “Then I'll just beat you down and take it!” “Technique over power... You think so too, don't you?” *I do – “You appear to be a skilled person. You can't be careless once you enter the Monster Lord's Castle...” (+10 Affinity) *I do not – “Hmm, I don't know... Relying on power alone won't win the battle.” *I prefer a branch – “Branch...?! What's that? Is it something secret?” “I like a spineless man... Isn't that funny?” *It's funny – “Yeah... But when I'm raping a weak man, I get really assertive.” *It's not strange – “That so... You don't need to worry too much about it.” (+10 Affinity) *I'm weak – “While you certainly look delicate, you couldn't be spineless to have come to the Monster Lord's Castle... Either way, I shall indulge in your delicate body.” (+10 Affinity) “I'm a carnivorous woman, aren't I?!” *Carnivorous – “Fufu, I'll indulge myself on you too... ♪“ (+10 Affinity) *Herbivorous – “Is it good to eat plants...? I suppose it's a matter of taste.” *Omnivorous – “It's not clear what that means... I don't like that.” (-5 Affinity) “With this fist, I've shattered a large tree. What's the biggest thing you've destroyed?” *A boulder – “Wow, I'm not that good...” (+10 Affinity) *A desk – “That's small–scale...” (-5 Affinity) *The Goddess Ilias – “ That's a joke, isn't it...?” “Come on, challenge me!” *Understood! – “That's the spirit... Now bring it!” (+10 Affinity) *I don't wanna! – “What, you're not motivated...? Even though you've come to this place...” (-5 Affinity) *If it's a naughty game... – “Of course, that's okay... First, I need to knock you down.” (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Annie: “Can I come along with you for training? I'll keep you company and deal with your sexual desire...” With Regina: Regina: “Ah, Annie! Working hard at hand-to-hand combat training?” Annie: “Yeah, how about you? Is your sword training going well?” Regina: “My swordplay is fine, but I haven't gotten used to this outfit...” Annie: “Please get used to it. After all, I parade around outside in a leotard...” With Elza: Elza: “Annie, we've had a good relationship for a long time, right...?” Annie: “Yeah... We are best friends.” Elza: “Come to think of it, you ate my pudding! I was thinking about eating it after my hard work in training!” Annie: “You say that, but you've fed off of my men before!” Elza: “That has nothing to do with this! Do you want to get beaten down?!” Annie: “Hmph, I'll beat you at your own game! I'll crush you!” Sonya: “Try fighting until you feel better!” With Sara: must be in Succubus Form Sara: “Ara, a yoma training in martial arts...” Annie: “You're also trained in the sword arts. Is it okay for a queen to be this tomboyish...?” Sara: “That physical beauty is lovely...♪ Hey, don't you want to have some fun with me...?” Annie: “Is it okay for a queen to be this tomboyish...?” Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Annie: “I also like this...” Annie is secretly playing with matches... The surrounding area caught fire! enemies take fire damage 2nd Action: Annie: “I'm withdrawing for now!” Annie ran away! ...But she didn't know the way, and soon came back.” happens 3rd Action: Annie: “Haa! Sei!” Annie is training in secret... happens 4th Action: Annie: “Haa!” Annie gets psyched up! gets increased Atk next turn 5th Action: Annie: “This is a present.” Annie presents a gift! Gratin Category:Monsters Category:Yoma Category:Artist: Makiya Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2